


Understandable Mistake

by JaneDavitt



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 11:31:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDavitt/pseuds/JaneDavitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How it could've happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Understandable Mistake

“I’m a walking bruise today. I don’t see a scratch on you.”

His voice broke off and suspicion flared. “No bruises. Stronger than a human ... how?”

“I told you; I’m the Slayer. Healing, speed, strength without those unsightly, bulging biceps - all part of the package. What is all this?”

Riley’s eyes had lost any tenderness. “I’m thinking it’s me capturing a new breed of HST.”

The charge from his taser flowed through her, pulling her down into darkness and pain.

Spike could have told her how much it hurt, but that was one question she’d never bothered to ask him.


End file.
